pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Eevee
Eevee (イーブイ Eievui) is a unique Normal-type Pokémon that can evolve into one of seven forms. Eevee can potentially evolve into Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon or Glaceon through various methods. Appearance Eevee are a small Pokémon with a variety of features similar to that of several animals including cats, dogs and foxes. Eevee have a light brown fur with a cream coloured fur collar that encircles its neck. They use all four legs when walking, and have a very large, brown, bushy tail with a cream tip. Eevee is known as the evolution pokemon, and its evolved forms are known as "Eeveelutions". It can evolve into: Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Umbreon, Espeon, Leafeon,and Glaceon . It's possible moves are: Tackle, Tail Whip, Helping Hand, Sand-Attack, Growl, Quick Attack, Bite, Baton Pass, Take Down, Last Resort, and Trump Card. None of it's evolutions can evolve any further. Eevee was born on Christmas eve by the two old people in the day care. Special Abilities Eevee can have either the ability Runaway or Adaptability. Runaway is an ability that will allow the user to run from any wild Pokémon battle, negating the effects of moves that prevent running away. Adaptability increases the users STAB from x1.5 to x2.0. Eevee are a Pokémon with an unstable genetic code. This gives it the ability to evolve into seven different evolutions triggered by the environment, time of day, or the usage of evolutionary stones. In Anime An Eevee was under the ownership of two reoccurring characters in the Pokémon Anime series before evolving. Ash's longtime rival Gary Oak trained an Eevee that eventually evolved into an Umbreon, and May who received an Eevee that hatched from an egg, which eventually evolved into a Glaceon. In Game In Pokémon Yellow, the player was to receive an Eevee from Professor Oak at the game's start. However, the player's rival decides to take the Eevee before the player can obtain it. The rival evolves his Eevee into any of the three evolutions available, depending on the outcomes of the player's encounters with him throughout the game. In Pokemon Coloseum, the main character starts off with 2 evolutions, Espeon and Umbreon. In Gold and Silver, talk to Bill and then at his house, he'll give you Eevee. A player can obtain an Eevee from Bebe in Hearthome City, providing that they have obtained the National Dex. In Pokémon Platinum, the player can obtain the Eevee from Bebe without obtaining the National Dex. You can also obtain Eevee at the Trophy Garden in the Diamond and Pearl versions with a 5% chance for it to appear. In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team, Eevee is available as a starter for female with the naive nature, but the other way can also be recruited at the Joyous Tower. Eevee's Friend Area is Energetic Forest. Evolutions Eevee are very unique in that they can evolve into seven different types of Pokémon. The first three evolutions that were introduced during Generation I of the game series, require the use of Evolutionary stones. During Generation II, two more evolutions were added, Espeon and Umbreon, with requirements of evolution being in either day or night time. Due to the absence of a time feature in Generation III, these two evolutions were not included in the games, though Eevee were not available in the games either. In the Generation IV games, an additional two evolutionary forms were added, Leafeon and Glaceon. Different from the previous ways to evolve Eevee, the trigger for these evolutions require that an Eevee level-up in a certain area. In Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, the times of day are represented by the Sun Shard and Moon Shard, respectively, and, since said game features no in-game clock, they replace the time requirement for these two evolutions. *Vaporeon (Water Stone) *Jolteon (Thunder Stone) *Flareon (Fire Stone) *Espeon (Happiness, Day) *Umbreon (Happiness, Night) *Leafeon (Level up in Eterna Forest) *Glaceon (Level up in Route 217) Trivia *So far, Eevee is the only Pokémon that can evolve into more than two forms, seeing as how it can evolve into one of seven different forms. For example, when raising a Gloom, the player ultimately has the option as to evolve it into a Vileplume or a Bellossom, depending on what stone you give it. Another example is when raising a Snorunt, if it is male, when it reaches Level 44, it wil evolve into Glalie. However, if it is a female, it has the option to evolve into a Froslass by giving it a dawn stone. Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon